<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Days by denkibee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494296">Bad Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee'>denkibee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Boys In Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Miya Atsumu, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, References to Depression, atsumu needs a hug, soft?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi will never admit that he cares about Miya Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi will never admit that he cares for Miya Atsumu.</p><p>He tells himself that he doesn’t give a shit when he sees the blond setters smile fade when he thinks nobody is looking. His stomach definitely doesn’t drop when he declines the offer to eat with the team. It doesn’t worry him at all. Definitely not.</p><p>He doesn’t worry when Atsumu doesn’t show up to practice. He isn’t bothered by the fact that he won’t even answer his phone. Bokuto and Hinata keep calling over and over, but he never answers. Which is strange. But Sakusa is definitely not worried about him.</p><p>Just because Sakusa shows up at Atsumu’s house the next day doesn’t mean he’s worried. It doesn’t worry him that when the door opened, Atsumu looked terrible with red and swollen eyes.</p><p>Sakusa definitely isnt worried about the fact that Atsumu looks like he’s about to collapse. He doesn’t care that Atsumu doesn’t smile or even try to. Atsumu doesn’t even try to make any jokes, they just sit there in silence. Sakusa really could not care less.</p><p>He doesn’t care about how they haven’t made eye contact since Sakusa showed up to his apartment, or about how Atsumu has to take a deep, shaky breath before opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>He 100% doesn’t worry when Atsumu tells him about how he sometimes has these ‘bad days’ where all he can do is lay in bed and cry, not even having enough energy to get up and make himself a decent meal.</p><p>Atsumu tells him about how despite being in bed all day and all night, he is never able to fall asleep. He tells him that all he can do is think. And that doesn’t worry Sakusa. Not at all.</p><p>Sakusa listens to Atsumu talk about how insecure he feels sometimes, despite his smug personality. How he thinks that he isn’t good enough. Not good enough at volleyball, not good enough for his family. It makes his heart drop listening to Atsumu- the most confident person he knows- talking about himself like this.</p><p>Despite definitely not being worried, he moves over to where Atsumu is sitting and wraps his arms around him. He doesn’t care about the fact that Atsumu hasn’t showered, he just wants to be there for the other boy.</p><p>Because he is worried, and he does care. Sakusa cares so much for the other boy that he thinks his heart might break. Listening to the man he loves talk about how much he hates himself, and how he isn’t good enough, makes him want to cry.</p><p>No matter how many times he tells himself that he doesn’t care, it quickly becomes impossible to deny what he feels towards the setter. He admires Atsumu, and he loves him. As disgusted as he was when he first figured that out, he has grown used to it.</p><p>Sakusa doesn’t even care if Atsumu loves him back. He wants Atsumu to love himself first, he wants him to see himself the way Sakusa sees him. </p><p>But he knows that its hard, and that it’ll take a long time. However looking down at the love of his life, now fast asleep and snuggling into his side, he knows that he wants to be there for him no matter how long it takes.</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi does, in fact, care for Miya Atsumu. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading this!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>